


Miracle, Claire - Claire, Miracle

by diabolicaldean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, No Angst, and I refuse to acknowledge the finale cause wtf was that, and cas and miracle should've met, author is confused and angry at the writers, they deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicaldean/pseuds/diabolicaldean
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from @/sapphicastiel on twitter"i just want young married couple deancas bringing home baby claire and dean formally introduces her to miracle bc hey he's part of the family too he deserves to say hello"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Miracle, Claire - Claire, Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is a short story or a rough draft if you will cause I would like to add something to it later ( how cas and dean met, their relationship etc.)
> 
> Second, I'd like to to thank dee for this really cute idea and even though idk how to write fluff I had fun with this.
> 
> And third I hope it's not too OOC

Castiel never considered himself as a parental type. Well, not until Claire. Looking at his husband and their 2 months old daughter, Castiel huffed at the absurdity of his past self never feeling capable of being a parent.

"Alright, baby girl. Ready to do this?" Dean's soft voice cut off Castiel's train of thoughts.

Dean was currently holding their daughter in her carrier, one hand firmly holding onto the handle while the other was on Claire's belly. Claire was holding Dean's finger and sleeping comfortably, if Castiel was to judge by her lazy smile. Dean's eyes were full of love and admiration, his heart and soul completely taken over by Claire. Seeing his lover's face like that made warmth spread through Castiel's chest and body, making him unaware of the cold that was definitely creeping in. It was November after all, first snowflakes and breezes making their appearances.

Claire was blissfully unaware of the cold since she was safely cocooned into 3 different blankets, each blanket having a fast food themed pattern (let's just say that Castiel couldn't say no when Dean held up the blankets in the store, looking at him with sad puppy eyes). Dean reluctantly let Castiel choose her hat after Castiel jokingly complained about Claire looking like a living commercial for Burger King by the end of their shopping haul. Castiel chose a baby blue hat with little bee drawings all over it. Claire looked adorable in it.

Breaking out of his haze, Dean looked up from Claire, walking closer to Cas and already handing the carrier to him "I gotta unlock the doors unless I want to chase Miracle around the block." Dean said, taking the house keys out of his back pocket.

One of Miracle's favorite things, Castiel has come to learn early into his and Dean's relationship, is to run for the hills as soon as Castiel unlocked the house, often leaving Dean to chase after him for hours until Miracle decided that he preferred to be a house dog. Miracle does this only when Castiel's the one to open the door and Castiel thinks that's his way of showing his dislike towards Castiel occupying his owner's time. After all, Miracle was used to being spoiled 24/7. If it wasn't for Miracle cuddling up against Cas every night and being an absolute sweetheart throughout the whole day, Castiel would be worried about bringing a new addition to their little family.

"Should I wake her up?" Castiel asked once Dean unlocked the doors and let them into the house. Castiel lowered the carrier on the couch, careful not to jostle Claire around. Dean peaked over at Claire's sleeping form. "Nah, we don't have to introduce them yet." He briefly looked around the living room "Let her sleep."

The house was unusually quiet.

"Miracle!" Dean harshly whispered so he wouldn't wake up Claire. "Boy, where are you hiding?" he continued as he headed over to the kitchen. Castiel sat next to the carrier, gently raising his hand and adjusting Claire's bee hat that somehow ended up over her eyes. When he went to put the hat back to its place, Claire stirred and slowly opened her little eyes. Castiel has never seen eyes so blue. Her eyes were still glazed over with sleep but soon enough Claire looked at him with a confused expression, making Castiel giggle a little. Claire perked up at the sound of her father laughing and gave him a wide toothy grin. Well in her case, a wide grin since her teeth still have yet to show. 

"Hello there, beautiful." Castiel whispered to her. Claire wiggled out one of her arms from the mountain of blankets and raised it up, her little fist slowly clenching. "Do you want me to pick you up?" Castiel said, already moving the handle of the carrier out of the way. He carefully got his arms under Claire and gently picked her up, sitting her up onto his lap. He bounced his legs a little bit, bringing out a fit of giggles from Claire.

"Miracle, you better behave." Dean's voice came from the kitchen, followed by a playful growl from Miracle. Castiel pulled Claire closer to his chest before lowering himself to the ground, his back now against the couch. Dean entered the living room, Miracle by his leg on a leash. Miracle looked as excited as ever, his tail furiously wagging and his tongue so far out it was almost touching the floor. Castiel looked at Dean questionably. "You haven't used that leash since he was a puppy. Do you really think it's necessary?" Castiel asked. Miracle may have been a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was aware of his strength, Castiel was sure he would never do anything to hurt Claire. "Yeah well… better safe than sorry." Dean responded. Castiel knew while Dean seemed to be the fun parent, he was actually a mama-bear. When it came to his family's safety there was not a single precaution that he wouldn't take.

Miracle must've noticed Dean's unusual tense stance next to him because his wagging tail stilled and his tongue went back into his mouth. He looked up at his owner, silently asking what's wrong. Dean petted his head and lowered himself on the floor, guiding Miracle to sit between his legs. He secured his fingers around the bearded collie's collar.

"So do we let her crawl over to him…- 

"No, I think it's better if he comes to her"

"But what if he attacks her or-

"Dean."

Any other day Castiel would be grateful for Dean's protective nature but today Dean was obviously just paranoid.

"It's gonna be fine, you can stop fussing"

Pink blush colored Dean's cheeks and neck and Castiel knew Dean understood he was worrying over nothing. Dean mumbled a soft "sorry" and laced his fingers through Miracle's fur, reassuring the collie that everything is fine. Claire whined a little bit at attention not being on her anymore, her small lips forming into a pout. Miracle's ears perked up at her distress and he tilted his head, observing the small child. Castiel tightened his arms around Claire and quite clumsily scooted over from the pillows of the couch towards Dean and Miracle. He crossed his legs and gently put Claire in front of them, letting her back lean against his kneecaps. Dean loosened his hold on Miracle's collar but he was still holding the leash tightly. He looked up at Castiel, searching his eyes for an approval to remove the leash. Castiel gave a small but firm nod seeing that Dean was still nervous. Dean let go of the leash and gently nudged Miracle in Claire's direction.

Miracle lowered his body onto the ground, his paws firmly on the wooden floor, his head between them. He was looking back and forth between Claire and Castiel and before Castiel could call for Miracle to come to them, Claire put her hands on the floor and started to crawl over to him. Miracle startled back a little bit from the sudden motion, but he didn't go far. Dean raised his hand and gently patted Miracle's back, reassuring him that everything is fine. Claire crawled towards the collie until she was face to face with him. She reached out her little hand and laid it over his nose, giggling when Miracle licked her whole fist. She let a little yelp of delight when he slowly rose and licked her nose. Dean and Castiel watched the interaction with soft smiles, their hearts ten times bigger in their chests. Dean reached out to Castiel and intertwined their fingers, opening his mouth to say something without looking away from Claire and Miracle

"I think they are gonna get along"

**Author's Note:**

> And that'll be all! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
